


I wanna cry

by SlashAddict4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was left all alone crying. A single photo and his guilt as his only companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna cry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, SPN or the song.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Sam.
> 
> Song: Keith Urban - Tonight I wanna cry.

  
_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away_  


A lone figure sat on a couch in an empty living room. Holding a photo in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other silently crying. The muted T.V. light showed his tear stained cheeks as he looked down at the photo in his hand. The picture showed himself with a smaller figure sleeping on the same couch he was now siting on. The smaller angel was sleeping on his chest. His chin length black curls splayed all over his chest. Red plump lips slightly parted in sleep. The emerald green eyes he knew were hidden behind closed eyelids.

  
_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

_"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_  


He didn't mean to do it. He was just so angry and drunk. They were fighting a lot lately and he was jealous of anyone that came close to him or got his attention. He was driven mad. He didn't listen to the voice in His head that sounded a lot like his brother that told him not to do it. But his hand moved without his knowledge. He just stood frozen by what he did that he couldn't even realize that his lover left.

  
_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_  


  
He raised his head when he heard the sound of the door opening. His lover slowly made his way to him and stood in front of him. Looking at him with softness in his green eyes that he didn't deserve. He looked at him for a moment before hugging his middle tightly. His head rested against his lovers chest. With the green eyed man's arms hugging his head. Murmuring calming words to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to do it." he cried as he hugged his lover tighter.

"It's okay. I understand." Harry said with tears running down his bruised cheek.

"It won't happen again. I love you please don't leave me." Sam looked up at green eyes and pleaded to him.

Harry caressed his cheek softly smiling softly at him.

"I know. I love you too." He pressed his lips gently against his kneeling lover.

After that Sam promised himself that he will never harm his lover even if his life depended on it.

 

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry._

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. be kind. R&R.


End file.
